This study is a follow-up study which aims to identify possible problems in a child's development resulting from prenatal exposure to cocaine and/or alcohol. Each neonate will be evaluated with standard neurodevelopmental tests and the mothers will be evaluated through interviews, questionnaires and observation of the interaction with her child.